


the future beckons

by duckgirlie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1912, Anthony E. Stark Esq is trying to bring electrical power to the masses, but as of yet, the masses are uninterested. </p><p>But then, if Colonel Fury is right about the strange new enemies massing at America's borders, he might be needed to save the future in a more direct manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the future beckons

**Author's Note:**

> for avengers reverse bang, and skew_whiff's [fantastic picture](http://i.imgur.com/oOVqm.jpg). I didn't et quite all of it in, but hopefully enough.
> 
> Thanks so much to [Jen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JenNova) and [beanarie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie) for all their help!

\- - - - -

Colonel Nicholas Fury of the Special 87th Brigade did not appreciate being kept waiting. He’d been at this long enough though, to know that the kind of people who would leave you waiting this long were unfortunately also the kind of people you had to wait for. 

The clock had struck three, a full hour after he’d arrived, before he was finally ushered out of the hallway. When his escort left him, Fury looked around, and found himself under a spotlight in the center of a large room. In front of him was a long semi-circular conference table. 

There were five people facing him from behind the table, all shrouded in shadows. Fury didn’t move forward. The people who would be meeting in a building like this are not the sort of people who took kindly to people overstepping their boundaries. 

He stood at ease in the spotlight, and waited. Finally, one of the shadowed figures spoke.

It was the second man on the left. “You’ve done some impressive work, Colonel Fury.”

"Very impressive," agreed the fifth man.

Fury wasn't sure how to respond, so he just nodded and let them continue.

The man in the center spoke, "The world is changing, Colonel."

"Changing rapidly," agreed the first man on the left.

"Unfortunately, America is not keeping up with these changes," continued the man in the center. "If something does not happen soon, it may be too late."

All the men were silent for a moment. Fury coughed. 

"That's very interesting. But I'm not quite sure what this has to do with me."

"Our enemies grow stronger every day," said the second man. "Enemies that the government is not even willing to admit to the existence of, let alone the magnitude of the threat."

"We need someone who is willing to push the boundaries." 

"Someone who will not allow themselves to be restricted by other people's notions of 'possible'."

"Someone who is capable of finding the people who can protect us, and in ensuring that their potential does not go to waste."

"There are too many great men in this country who have been all too willing to allow themselves to be seduced by the trappings of easy success."

"Easy success is not going to protect America from her enemies."

"We need you, Colonel Fury, because we need someone who can build us a fighting force to protect us against our most fearsome enemies."

"Some so terrifying you cannot imagine what it will be like to face them.

There was another silence before the man in the center spoke again. 

"Does that sound like someone you can be, Colonel Fury?"

Fury glanced briefly at the five men in front of him, careful not to look like he was staring.

"It does."

\- - - - -

The crowd chattered madly as they filed out of the auditorium. Unfortunately for the small group waiting with bated breath, most of the chatter seemed negative. Aside from a few snatches of ‘interesting idea, but it’ll never catch on’, the vast majority of the crowd seemed perplexed at best, and outright horrified at worst. 

“Stark’s a madman!” declared one of the crowd, and the rest murmured in agreement.

One member of the waiting group stood up and tipped his hat to the rest. “I’d better go and fetch Mr. Stark’s carriage, Jarvis.”

Jarvis smiled and finished his cup of tea. “That would probably be best, Mr. Hogan, thank you.”

It took less than fifteen seconds after Mr. Hogan had departed for the door to the auditorium crashed open, and Anthony E. Stark, Esq stormed down the steps.

“Jarvis! Get the -”

Jarvis stood up. “Mr. Hogan is bringing the carriage around, it should only be a moment.”

Stark threw himself into Mr. Hogan’s recently vacated chair. 

“That crowd was intolerable.”

Mr. Jarvis sighed and checked his watch. “I believe Mr. Tesla warned you that would be the case.”

The man in question sipped his tea. “I did.”

“Nikola-” Stark waved away the other man’s distaste at the over-familiar name “-what is _wrong_ with people?”

Tesla straightened his cuffs. “People fear what they do not understand. It is hardly our fault that many people are not capable of understanding the extreme benefit of such ideas as ours.”

Stark slouched down in his chair. “My ideas are hardly as outlandish as some of yours. What will it take to convince people that electrical power is the only solution to the country’s rapidly expanding population? Not to mention the geographical concerns?”

“They will either come to their senses or be left behind when Europe discovers that this is the only way forward. Until that point, we must bide our time.”

“It could be worse.” said Stark.

“It could indeed.” agreed Tesla.

“They could be listening to Edison.”

“Exactly.”

Jarvis coughed discreetly. “Hogan has the carriage, Mr. Stark.”

“Excellent. Nikola, can we drop you off?”

“Thank you.”

In the carriage, Stark fiddled with his gloves and hat. “I may have to take a short break from this before my resolve is entirely done away with. Devote myself to alternative pursuits for a time.”

The carriage stopped for Tesla to disembark.

“You know well my opinion on the matter, but I feel that any attempt on my part to convince you otherwise would be folly.”

“Quite so.” Stark turned towards the front of the carriage. “Mr. Hogan, a change of plans. Madame Praeger’s instead of home, I think.”

Tesla looked at Stark carefully. “You have a great deal of potential Mr. Stark. I can only imagine how much you could achieve if you resisted the temptation for these constant dalliances.”

Stark settled himself back into the seat and grinned. “I don’t think New York is ready for an even more brilliant me.”

“Until later then.” Tesla dipped his head slightly and entered the house.

Stark flipped open his cigarette case and extracted one. “Madame Praeger’s, Mr. Hogan.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Stark.”

\- - - - -

The morning after his visit to Madame Praeger's, Stark woke up later than usual. He immediately turned over and burrowed back under the covers. It would only be a few minutes before Jarvis came to wake him, and he wanted to grab as much relaxation as he could.

Based on the cursory scanning of his calendar the day before, he knew he was in for a busy afternoon. He had almost managed to fall back asleep when the expected knock on the bedroom door arrived.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark."

"Jarvis, let's not pretend that I want to be woken up. Instead, we'll just proceed in silence until speaking again becomes absolutely necessary."

"Very good, sir."

He dressed quickly and headed down to breakfast. "I have to go into the office today."

"Was that a statement or a question, sir?"

"Very amusing. I am perfectly capable of keeping track of my own daily schedule."

"Of course sir." Jarvis nodded. "I'm sure there is an excellent reason why you generally refrain from doing so."

Stark raised an eyebrow and took another slice of toast. "Well, if you've nothing better to do then judge me, you can make yourself useful and get Hogan to bring the carriage around."

"Of course, sir."

The short trip to the office was uneventful, the morning's traffic having subsided enough by the time Stark managed to bring himself to leave the house. 

He strode into the office, ignoring everybody in the building until he arrived in his own office, where he also ignored the large desk in the center of the room and threw himself into the armchair by the window.

A few minutes later, his secretary entered the room. 

"They told me you were here, but I confess I thought someone must have been mistaken."

"Miss Potts, you have no faith in me."

She smiled. "None at all, Mr. Stark."

Stark sprawled out in his armchair. "Indisposed as I am to unnecessary appearances in this building, I did receive your note three days ago, and therefore I am here, as you requested."

"And it is much appreciated."

Miss Potts settled herself behind the large desk and began to look through the piles of papers. "There are some men coming in to speak with you later. It would be advantageous if you would manage to refrain from your usual confrontational behaviour while they are here."

He pulled himself up in the chair. "And their purpose?"

"They want to talk to you about a new initiative they are involved in, which they -- for some reason -- feel you may have something important to contribute."

"They have been clearly misinformed."

"No doubt."

Stark settled back into his chair. "Well, I suppose you can wake me when they arrive."

He moved to place yesterday's newspaper over his face to block out the sunlight, but stopped when Miss Potts smiled.

"I'm afraid they are already waiting."

He sprang to his feet and crossed the room to lean casually against the desk. "Very well. Let's get this dispensed with."

\- - - - -

Dr. Bruce Banner ducked carefully between the other pedestrians, trying to avoid calling attention to himself. Luckily, the street was busy, and he managed to avoid bumping into anyone as he made his way towards the address written on the crumpled piece of paper in his pocket. Normally, he was not the kind of man given to searching down anonymous leads, but the address and time had been accompanied by a list of all the places he had lived over the past year, and he didn't have to be a detective to understand the implicit threat.

When he finally arrived at the location, he glanced down to double-check. The address on the paper was correct, written carefully and with no easily-confused numbers or letters. With a final breath, he looked up again at the large brass plaque declaring the building the New York headquarters of Stark Industries, and walked inside.

\- - - - -

Stark stared at the man in front of him, and the man stared back. Neither of them had spoken for nearly five minutes, and Miss Potts was glancing back and forth between them with a soft smile on her lips. Finally, she spoke.

"While I am enjoying seeing Mr. Stark speechless for the first time in a good few years, this is actually a place of work, and I must ask you to either conclude your business now, or at a later date."

"That won't be necessary," said Stark, "Colonel Fury, I am flattered by your offer, but I must decline. I'll call someone to show you out."

"Mr. Stark, I would encourage you not to be hasty."

"No need! My decision is made, and if you -"

"I wouldn't want to have to report some of your more unorthodox creations to the authorities."

Stark froze, "I don't know what you're referring to."

"Indeed." Fury raised his remaining eyebrow. "So the Iron Man Flying Machine is just a product of the fevered imagination of those who have claimed to witness it?"

Stark schooled his features back into a calm, blank slate. "Exactly."

\- - - - -

Banner walked up to the reception desk and waited for someone to acknowledge him. After a few minutes of silence, he coughed.

"Can I help you?"

Banner carefully folded his hands behind himself. "Um, I think I have an appointment?"

The clerk looked at him. "Who is your appointment with?"

"I don't know."

He sighed. "And your name is?"

"Dr. Bruce Banner."

"Then no. "

Banner dug in his pocket for the scrap of paper. "It's just that I got this note, and..."

The clerk glanced down at the scrap of paper. "We at Stark Industries aren't in the habit of making appointments with people without their knowledge, or without confirming with them that they are fully aware of the nature of their appointment. I'm afraid someone has been misleading you."

Banner apologised for disturbing him and turned to leave. His exit was blocked by a well-dressed man carrying a briefcase.

"Dr. Banner?"

"...Yes?"

"I apologise for the subterfuge, but in the circumstances this was the best option we had. If you'll follow me."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Coulson, and I'm the one who sent you that note."

\- - - - -

“I assure you, Colonel Fury, that anything you think you might know about the so-called Iron Man is complete conjecture. And furthermore, if you’re going to make such accusations again, I fear I will have to get my lawyers involved.”

"Mr. Stark, no one is trying to threaten anyone here."

"You're wrong, because I've just clearly threatened you."

A infinitesimally brief look of anger flashed across Colonel Fury's face.

"I think if you would just take a few minutes to listen, you'd -"

Stark pushed forward from the desk. “And I think we’re done here. Miss Potts, if you would mind -”

A knock on the door cut him off.

"See? See! I'm a very busy man. Now if you'll just..."

Stark gestured at the door, which opened to reveal two strangers. He frowned.

"Why are there so many interruptions today? How am I supposed to get anything done at all?"

"My apologies Mr. Stark," said one of the men. "When Colonel Fury arranged this meeting, we were hoping for slightly more co-operation on your part. As you are _so clearly_ unenthusiastic about our plan, we can continue our meeting with Dr. Banner in a different location." 

The three men turned to leave, but Stark shoved his way towards the door to bring his arm down across the door.

"You're Dr. Banner?"

The third man blinked before nodding quickly.

"Dr. _Bruce_ Banner?"

He nodded again, his eyes fixed to the floor.

"The Dr. Bruce Banner who published a series of ground-breaking papers in the American Biochemistry Journal before _perishing in a catastrophic accident_?"

“Somewhat.”

“And yet here you are, all not-perished. And involved with Colonel Fury’s little rag-tag band of earth-defenders.”

Banner blinked. “I’m sorry?”

Stark grinned. “It’s time to leave.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry to have bothered you. I don’t know why they asked me to be here, I’ll just -”

“Miss Potts, call the carriage around. Dr. Banner will be accompanying us to Whardenclyffe.”

“What? I couldn’t possib -”

“Hush.” Stark turned towards Colonel Fury and his assistant. “I’m afraid we’re in a bit of a hurry, but I’m sure you gentlemen can let yourselves out.”

He rested his arm across Banner’s shoulder as he lead him to the carriage. “There’s something I’d love for you to see.”

\- - - - -

Once the carriage was on the road, Stark offered Banner a cigarette and slouched back in his seat as he smoked.

“What does Colonel Fury have to incriminate you?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Colonel Fury, assembling his little band of heroes. He came to me because he thought he could blackmail me with information about some of my more... unorthodox creations. What about you?”

Banner glanced down at where his fingers were twisting in the hem of his jacket.

“There were some... side-effects. From the accident.”

Stark grinned. “Go on.”

“I’d rather not, if it’s all the same.”

“I suppose it can wait.” He turned to Miss Potts, “does he know we’re coming?”

“He is aware you might be visiting today. He is not aware you are bringing a guest.”

“That’s fine then,” he turned back to Banner. “I try not to give him too much warning. It only makes him complain in advance as well as at the time, and that’s somewhat boring, wouldn’t you agree?”

Banner turned to Miss Potts, “This isn’t going to cause any trouble, is it? I don’t mind if you have to leave me off somewhere before you get there.”

“Believe me, he’s quite used to Mr. Stark’s complete lack of propriety. And whilst I wouldn’t quite say he _accepts_ it, he has learned by now that putting up with it is less of a bother.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m quite sure.”

“Speaking of propriety,” Stark interrupted them. “I must apologise. Miss Potts, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, a mysterious scientist of some renown. Dr. Banner, Miss Virginia Potts, nominally my secretary, but only because she categorically refuses to allow me to put her in charge of the whole company.”

Miss Potts rolled her eyes affectionately. “With the amount of disreputable things you are rumored to get up to after-hours, I don’t think the company’s stocks could weather the scandal of you putting your secretary in charge.”

“Which is why she is the most well-paid woman of any profession in the entire city, even though many people seem to think that implicates her in some of those disreputable activities.”

Banner glanced back and forth between them, unsure of what to say. Luckily, the carriage pulled to a halt.

“We shall walk in slowly, give them a good chance to warn Nikolai we’re here.”

It took them a few minutes of sedate walking before they emerged into a large workshop, full of many devices, but unpeopled save for themselves and one lone man at a long table.

“Nikola!”

The man sighed. “Stark.”

Stark laughed, “Dr. Banner, may I introduce my dear friend - though he will doubtlessly object strongly to such a designation, Nikola Tesla. Nikola, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, expert in a great many things, and recently returned from the presumed-dead.”

Tesla looked Banner up and down before returning his gaze to his work. “I hope this means that you are now going to bore someone else with the many tales of your sexual exploits.”

Stark laughed again, “You would be greatly distressed if I gave you nothing to disapprove of. He is here to see the flying machine.”

Tesla waved at a corner of the workshop without raising his eyes. “Don’t break anything.”

“I shall do my utmost. Dr. Banner, if you’d care to follow me.”

Stark lead him over to the side of the room, where a large structure stood beneath a canvas.

“Now, this is still partly a work in progress, but for now...”

He pulled the canvas off, to reveal a human-shaped metal machine, at least their height, if not taller.

Banner looked at it carefully. “Some form of atmospheric diving suit?”

“Excellent guess, but in somewhat of the wrong direction.”

Stark fiddled with a lever on the machine’s arm, until a set of exhaust pipes emerged from it’s back, creaking audibly.

“It _flys_?”

Stark sighed. “At the moment, primarily it hovers, but I’m sure that soon it will be capable of greater heights. And all of it’s various weapons are fully operational.”

“Weapons?” Banner took a few careful steps to the side, until he was out of range of anything that looked like it could fire.”

“Don’t worry, someone has to be inside the suit for it to pose any real danger.”

“You’ll forgive me if I’m slightly apprehensive.”

“A sensible enough reaction. Now hand me that spanner, would you, this might interest you.”

\- - - - -

Banner lost track of time until he looked up to see the sun hanging low in the sky and Tesla standing beside them.

“It is time for you to leave.”

Banner tried to apologise, but Star interrupted. “Whatever you wish, Nikola. We shall be back later in the week.”

They left quickly.

“The primary thing with Nikola,” Stark explained, “is that if you can spot the moments when he is about to switch from irritated to infuriated, and absent yourself before the change, he is really no trouble at all to deal with.”

“And how long did it take you to become sure of the tipping point?”

Stark grinned. “I confess, I still am correct only some of the time.”

At the carriage, Hogan was exchanging some city gossip with one of Tesla’s staff. Banner glanced back at Stark.

“You can drop me off anywhere you like.”

“Nonsense. You are staying with me. There’s an event this evening I very much wish to take you to, and I don’t believe I’m wrong in thinking that if I let you out of my sight for more than a few seconds, there is every chance I shall never see you again.”

Banner sighed deeply, but he entered the carriage.

\- - - - -

If you could say one thing about Anthony Stark (and a good many people would have a good many things to say) it was that he greatly enjoyed a party. Bruce Banner however, was less enthusiastic.

"I'm not dressed for a party."

Stark looked him up and down. "Nonsense. While is is true that you're not dressed to quite the standard that the embassy might require for it's more usual guests, as an eccentric scientist, the rules are very much relaxed."

"I'm hardly an eccentric scientist."

Stark laughed. "Well, I won't tell anyone if you don't. As far as they are concerned, you are a polarising genius only newly returned to proper society after years in the wilderness. I daresay a proper suit would only upset them, because it would ruin the image of tonight's gala being your absolute first stop after arriving in the city."

Banner sighed. "You flatter me by assuming that anyone at tonight's event will have even the faintest idea of who I am."

"Ah, but in that matter you are similarly mistaken. Firstly, even if none of the assorted dignitaries have the faintest idea who you are, the very point of an international conference on innovation is that there will be scientific innovators."

"I thought the very point of an international conference on innovation was for the assorted countries to show off their own successes whilst revealing as few details as possible, whilst simultaneously attempting to steal the ideas of others? ?"

"That was beautifully cynical of you Dr. Banner. I knew the was a reason I liked you."

" _Nevertheless_ ," Banner continued, "doesn't 'innovation' fall more under your field then mine?"

"That may be true, but I have perused the guest list, and you can be assured that there will be many scientists there who will find you _fascinating_. Dr. Selvig from the Scandinavian delegation for one. And even so, as you have so kindly pointed out, I am one of the foremost innovators of our age -"

"That wasn't precisely what I said," Banner interrupted.

"As _I am one of the foremost innovators of our age_ , I can assure you that I could show up with you dressed in a loin cloth and we would still be allowed entry. So quit your objections, amusing as they may be. We are here."

\- - - - -

Colonel Fury stepped down from his carriage, flanked by Mr. Coulson and and two other men, one tall and blond, the other dressed entirely in black.

"Are we sure about this?" asked Coulson.

"Even if Stark is continuing his usual policy of self-interested isolationism, we have strong reason to believe that a gathering such as this would be a prime target for any attacks. Unfortunately, we cannot allow the presence of irritating people to keep us from doing our duty."

Coulson nodded and exchanged a few short words with the man in black, who nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

"Barton has the street covered, all we have to do is keep an eye on the guests inside."

Colonel Fury made one final sweep of the sidewalk before adjusting his collar and walking into the building.

\- - - - -

Stark swept into the ballroom like a man who knew exactly how badly every single person in the room wanted to say they'd met him.

Across the room, a woman with dark red hair rolled her eyes and turned back to the bar. She gestured to the bartender to refill her glass before turning back to lean against the bar and take in the surroundings. The room was filled with a mixture of foreign dignitaries and scientists, easily differentiated (if you cared to look closely) by the finish on their garments and the stains on their fingers. Natasha glanced down at her own cuffs from the corner of her eye and made a minute adjustment to keep certain parts hidden.

After too many shots fired, there was no soap on earth that would get gunpowder-stained fabric completely white again.

At least there was an entire room of people between her and Stark. Such a blessing was not to be ignored.

\- - - - -

Banner followed carefully in Stark's wake as he made his way through the crowd. Miss Potts had walked in ahead of them, and was clearly heading certain guests off whilst exchanging promises with others that Stark would be available to speak at greater length later in the evening.

As such, it took them far less time to cross the room then he would have imagined when they first arrived, though he still kept himself close to Stark's back to avoid accidental separations. Finally, they arrived at the bar and Stark waved at the bartender.

"Generally, I'd be wary of ordering blindly somewhere where I'm not intimately acquainted with the state of the cellars, but I feel that if I am going to do so anywhere, the British Embassy might be the place where I can do so. Scotch?"

Banner shook his head. "I try and avoid alcohol. Ever since... the accident."

Stark looked at him carefully. "Hmm. Would you be avoiding alcohol because you are _certain_ of the ill effects, or because you have yet to test such effects and fear the _possibility_ they may be negative?"

Banner kept his eyes averted. "The second, mostly."

"Then there is no time like the present! Now, Miss Potts prefers her scotch on the rocks, but I'm a purist in these circumstances, if in no others. Yourself?"

"I don't think this is the right time..."

"Nonsense. Everybody here is far too preoccupied with leaving a good impressive to care about whatever you might be doing. Three scotches please."

Banner grabbed his arm, "Stark, _believe me_ , this really isn't the right venue."

Stark turned to meet his eyes dead-on. "If things take a turn for the worse - though unless you're willing to give up more details, I can't image how bad that could be - you have my word that Miss Potts will have us both out of here before you can so much as raise the alarm."

Banner said nothing as Stark pressed the glass into his hand. "Trust me on this."

"I get the feeling this isn't the first time you've had to convince someone of your good intentions."

Stark pressed a hand to his chest in mock-indignation. "You wound me Banner, truly. Now drink."

Stark clinked his glass first off Banner's, then off Miss Potts' glass. "Cheers."

\- - - - -

Although the British, French, and United States' delegations were the largest and most prestigious at that night's gathering, the smaller combined Scandinavian delegation was undoubtedly the most boisterous.

It took less than fifteen minutes for Stark to abandon the bar and elbow his way into the group. Miss Potts shot Banner a knowing look before they both followed him over.

Stark was clinking glasses with the tallest of the delegation when they arrived, the huge blond man's arm thrown over his shoulders as he raised his glass.

"Banner! Miss Potts! May I introduce Prince Thor of Norway. Your Highness, my associates, Dr. Bruce Banner and Miss Virginia Potts."

"Greetings!" 

The prince clinked his glass off theirs before swallowing the rest of his drink in one gulp. He waved the empty glass at one of the nearby attendants until all of their glasses were refilled.

"This is my first journey to your wonderful city, and I do find that I am enjoying myself immensely. In Europe I feel we are too often looking towards the past, but in your country, so many people are looking forward."

He shifted slightly to sling his other arm around Banner's shoulders.

"My brother is too concerned with the old ways. My father sent us both here to try and wean him from his preoccupations, but I fear that any such effects are not forthcoming."

"But you are enjoying the conference, Your Highness?" Asked Miss Potts.

"Very much so! There are a great many new ideas here. I feel I may only have understood one sentence in ten, but Dr. Selvig assures me of the brilliance on display."

While the prince was talking, Banner could not help but notice that Stark was carefully angling his head so as to keep facing away from the room. He cast a quick glance out himself to see what it was that Stark was avoiding. It didn't take long for him to spot Colonel Fury and Mr. Coulson in the crowd. In fact, it was hard to miss them as they were accompanied by a man who seemed to stand half-a-head above the rest of the room (though he probably wouldn't be able to look down on the prince.)

Banner shifted slightly out from under the weight of Prince Thor's arm and leaned in towards Stark. 

"Do you want to leave?

Stark shook his head. "Nonsense. Fury and Coulson won't try anything to draw attention to whatever it is they're planning, and there are at least six people in this room I promised myself I would irritate before I left. I need an hour more, at the very least, before I can even think about leaving."

Banner couldn't help but smile. "Well, when you decide you've irritated enough people, I shall be ready to leave whenever you are."

Stark clinked their glasses together. "My appreciation knows no bounds."

\- - - - -

Colonel Fury kept his eye on the crowd as they moved across the room. Coulson followed at the rear of the group, carefully directing Captain Rogers away from any people that might recognise his face from their history books. 

"Explain to me again why we're here?" Rogers asked.

"Because half the finest scientific minds and nobility of the world are gathered here, and even if we have been less successful than we would have liked, we cannot ignore the potential for attack."

Fury cleared a space for them at the bar. "Stay aware."

\- - - - -

After the Scandinavian delegation had retired to the billiards room, Stark began his assault on the party in earnest, Banner in tow. He had managed to irritate three of the people on his list, and was making his way towards the red-haired woman at the bar when a sudden chill ran through the room.

Every head in the crowd turned towards the entrance, where a tall dark-haired man carrying a golden staff had just appeared. A hush fell across the crowd as he raised both his hands in the air.

"People of New York and the World! I am Loki, and I thank you for your silence. There is no need to be afraid, for all your troubles are at an end. The world is moving too fast, and so many people are pulling in their own directions with no thought for the future. The only way to move forward is for one man to control everything, and America, _I mean to be that man_.”

During the speech, Stark could feel Banner edging closer to the wall. He was about to turn to check on his companion when he saw Fury and Coulson's blond friend step forward.

"I think you'll find that in America, we don't believe that any man has the right to control another."

Loki stepped forward to meet him. "It's nice that you think that. But America has failed. I am here to make it work again."

"I'm not sure that America wants to work the way you want it to."

Loki smiled darkly. "America will have no choice in the matter."

He smiled again and raised his staff, bringing the end of it down sharply on the stone floor.

The entire building shook.

A scream erupted from the gathered crowd. Loki raised his hands again again and laugh.

"Run for cover if you wish. _It is already too late._ "

As the scream grew louder, there was a flash of smoke and Loki disappeared, only to be replaced by a crowd of growling, vicious... _things_. The building continued to shake, chunks of stone breaking free from the walls and ceilings and raining down on the crowd.

Stark's eyes whipped around the room. Fury and Coulson had both drawn guns, joined by a third man who'd appeared from nowhere, and who seemed to be holding some form of _bow and arrow_. Their blond friend had rushed to the doorway, attempting to hold it up to allow the gathered party-goers to escape. Miss Potts had sensibly hidden herself beneath the bar, the red-headed woman (who consistently refused to give Stark her name any time they were at the same function) had leaped onto the nearest table and was brandishing a pair of pistols she'd had hidden in her skirts.

Prince Thor crashed through the billiards' room door with his fists raised. 

"This is the work of my brother!"

Stark dodged a flying piece of debris; Miss Potts was safe, but he couldn't locate Banner anywhere in the affray.

"Wonderful family you've got there."

Thor dove into the battle, hurling Loki's _things_ away from the still-escaping dignitaries. Stark ducked another piece of stone and dropped to his knees. The last of the party-goers were making their way past Fury's friend, which meant that Banner was the only person still unaccounted for. 

The pile of fresh rubble by the wall Banner had been crouched beside sent a wave of sick terror through Stark's stomach. He was about to run over and attempt to shift some of the rocks when he noticed the pile beginning to shift on its own.

The noise from the fight was almost deafening, but even it couldn't cover the roar as _a green giant_ burst from the pile of rubble and threw itself into the pitched battle.

A green giant who was unmistakably wearing the remains of Banner's clothing.

Without his armour, Stark was unable to help, but it didn't take long for the onslaught of bullets and fists and arrows forced the attackers into retreat. As the final assailant disappeared through a window, a ghostly voice echoed through the building.

 _We are not done here_.

\- - - - -

Stark looked around the ruined ballroom. Prince Thor was helping the blond out from under the collapsing door frame, Coulson and Fury had their heads bent together, the redhead and the archer were leaning heavily against each other as they checked the rubble for possible casualties, and the green giant was passed out on the floor, and very rapidly returning to the shape of Dr. Banner.

Behind him, Miss Potts emerged from beneath the bar, dusting off her skirt.

"I'll have Hogan bring the carriage around."

"Hmm? Yeah." Stark replied, "see if you can round up a second one as well. And better send someone on ahead, tell them to prepare all the bedrooms. I think I'm going to have a few guests."

\- - - - -

As Stark lead the group towards the waiting carriages, he felt someone step up behind him.

"Am I to assume you've given a little more thought to our suggestion?"

He glanced back at Colonel Fury and sighed. 

"Ask me again tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of ran myself dry on this one. Believe me, there are pages and pages of notes on historical context and individual character backstories, but for some reason, I couldn't get any of that out on the actual page. But I'm sure these guys have many adventures to come, and hopefully I'll get some more of them written at another time.


End file.
